In many industrial environments the quantity and complexity of equipment used requires automation in order to make productive use of the equipment. Automation is enhanced by simplified interfaces between the users of the equipment and the equipment itself. Often this function is provided through the use of a human machine interface, which can be a simple computer including a touch screen or other input device to allow the user to control the equipment.
When problems happen within an industrial environment, they often happen in bunches. Typically each error results in an error message on the human machine interface. When a major crash occurs, a huge number of errors may be generated and all may be displayed one on top of another on the human machine interface. The operator then must sort through all of these errors to determine the often complex cause of the problem.